


A first encounter

by amarmeme



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Bisexual Cassandra Pentaghast, Blushing, F/F, First Meetings, Skyhold (Dragon Age), rogue hawke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amarmeme/pseuds/amarmeme
Summary: Hawke knows little about the woman who's after her, beyond what Varric tells her. Cassandra knows a lot about the Champion, but is any of it real?
Relationships: Female Hawke/Cassandra Pentaghast
Comments: 18
Kudos: 35
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	A first encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RipplesOfAqua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RipplesOfAqua/gifts).



There are only two things Hawke knows about the Seeker: she's been searching for her, and Varric had done his best to send the woman in the wrong direction. 

Neither of these facts comfort Hawke as she sneaks into Skyhold. Templars became a burdensome familiarity in Kirkwall -- expected though not appreciated, like walking through sudden gnat swarms in the summer. But for all their twisted ways, Hawke knows how to handle templars now. She’s wholly unfamiliar with what Seekers are like.

A dark green hood covers her face. Slipping unnoticed up a set of stairs, Hawke spots healers tending to wounded Inquisition troops and staff. If she’d been quicker in her travels, Hawke would have been in Haven. A shudder passes through her at the thought of yet another religious landmark exploding, and she pulls the cloak tighter.

+++ 

The dwarf could hang. To be lied to, for years! Cassandra cannot shake the anger. Her shoulders are tight and her chest heavy. She steps over a fallen chair and flexes the desire to wring his neck out of her hands. She had considered him a friend and now ... Cassandra does not enjoy being treated a fool. 

The Inquisitor had left, taking Varric’s side. That added insult does not sit well. Cassandra cannot be still, but pacing the loft like a cage animal solves nothing either. She heads outdoors to take in the crisp air, hoping it will calm her angered edge. In the courtyard, Inquisition agents and soldiers do not greet her as they usually do. Instead, she streams past them, her expression giving the signal to retreat. She knows of a quiet place outside the fortress, a hidden grove where in so many days since their arrival she has shouted at the trees and read the latest romance serial in peace. 

+++

Apparently the Seeker threw a chair at Varric. Hawke had snickered at the retelling (Varric lied, what else did he expect?), but now, sitting in a silent grove, her stomach drops. The Seeker herself barges into the clearing, not noticing Hawke. Hawke stills, her head turned halfway toward the angered woman and halfway toward the view of the valley. Her cape flutters in the wind and only when the Seeker stops walking does she narrow her eyes. 

“Reveal yourself,” she orders. Hawke drops her hood slowly, showing her face inch by inch. The Seeker does not look amused. “Do I know you?”

Hawke smirks, which exasperates the woman further. “I’ll have your name,” she insists. It is only then that Hawke realizes she has no idea what the Seeker is called either. Varric has just stuck to the nickname. 

She swings her legs around and crosses them, flinging the cape over her shoulders. The armor is a dead giveaway -- always is. If only Varric hadn’t been so damn descriptive. The Seeker steps closer, like moth drawn to flame. Her lips open on a surprised breath. 

“It’s Marian, but people call me Hawke. But I suppose you know that already.”

+++

The Champion of Kirkwall is before her. The annoyance flows out of Cassandra with a rush. Instead all she feels is wonder. This is the mysterious Hawke that Varric had kept hidden for years. Cassandra has read the Tales of the Champion more times than she cares to admit. Her mind’s eye, lacking in any great imagination, could not have conjured a hero so... beguiling. 

Exposed, her distinctive armor reflects the light of the setting sun. Oranges, pinks and gold warm the Champion’s pale features. The telltale mark of red kaddis across her nose is missing, but perhaps Varric exaggerated that bit of the tale. She is stunning regardless. Cassandra flushes, averting her face for a moment.

“You’re not going to wallop me? Arrest me?” 

Cassandra looks back in disbelief. “The dwarf lied to you as well. I only ever wanted to find you, Champion. I had thought--” she shakes her head. “It doesn’t matter what I thought. You are here now to help and that is what counts.”

“How do you know I came to help?” The Champion leans back on her hands, kicking her topmost foot idly. “Perhaps this is my kind of vacation -- cold Fereldan air, people fleeing from abominations. I haven’t felt more at home in years.”

“Instinct tells me you can rest no more than I can.” Cassandra gestures at the reclined pose, “And this is no more than a farce. You care. Deeply.” 

The Champion springs to her feet, inches from Cassandra. She doesn’t move. The Champion eyes her suspiciously, circling like a shark. Her gaze is potent. Cassandra stiffens her back without thinking, perfecting her posture as if the Champion’s opinion is that important. 

“I think Varric severely undersold you,” she says, coming back to face her. “You remind me of a friend in Kirkwall -- bound by duty, quite an honest woman -- but somehow...” she taps her lower lip, “you look a bit more of a romantic.” The corners of the Champions lips pull up as Cassandra means to deny the accusation, sputtering. 

The Champion presses a hand on her shoulder, the warmth immediately flooding the spot. “Oh, come now, there’s nothing wrong in admitting it. I’m a romantic too.” 

Heat rushes to her chest. Cassandra cannot believe the turn of the evening’s events. Is the Champion flirting with her?

+++

Teasing the Seeker is fun, more than Hawke has had in months. The woman is a force to be reckoned with for certain, but also contains a hidden softness that intrigues Hawke. She wants to lavish her attentions on her, see what else she hides away. For as stiff as her back can get, the Seeker’s face is full of expression. Annoyance and delight and surprise all war across her features. A pretty blush darkened her cheeks as soon as she discovered who Hawke was. Now Hawke slides her hand down the woman’s arm, unnerving her further.

“I’ve been calling you Seeker in my head, but that just doesn’t suit. It’s much too cold.”

“Cassandra,” she replies. “My name is Cassandra Pentaghast.”

“Pleased to meet you, Cassandra Pentaghast.” 

Hawke takes her hand and with a flourish, bows to kiss the back of her glove. Cassandra takes her hand away, but not with annoyance. She looks about to combust at the attention. Hawke eases back a bit, smiling but not coming on so strongly. It seems the Seeker is the type that likes to be courted. Or wishes to.

The sky has darkened to twilight in the time they’ve taken to introduce themselves. Hawke cannot believe how Varric’s letters maligned her so. But perhaps she should take mercy on him for not seeing the same things she can so plainly see. It would have been infinitely more awkward if Varric also wanted to smooch this woman.

“It’s growing dark. May I accompany you back to Skyhold?” 

Cassandra blinks at the change in light, as if she hadn’t noticed until now. “That’s -- yes, I would like the company,” she replies. 

Hawke gallantly gestures for Cassandra to lead the way. It isn’t long before they’ve made it to the path and Cassandra asks questions about Varric’s book. Hawke answers each one with a wide smile on her face, laughing at the woman’s eagerness. While the Seeker knows far more about Hawke than the other way ‘round, Hawke eagerly looks forward to filling in the blanks. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this little meet-cute hits the spot this Valentine's Day. I love the potential between these two -- particularly with a Purple!Hawke and Cassandra having quite a fixation on the Tales of the Champion.


End file.
